


Abrasax Family Values

by Moonlight Reverie (b2st)



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2st/pseuds/Moonlight%20Reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balem's strange, strained whisper of a voice truly irritates Kalique for more than one reason. The Abrasax household has always been the dysfunctional sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrasax Family Values

If only that disobedient coding she had been told about really kicked in and Caine could have finished the job on Balem’s throat.

Unfortunately for Kalique (and unfortunately her mother as well, the ever adored Seraphi,) Regenex did wonders on healing what was damaged. His vocal cords were another story. The only daughter had her own theory that he kept his beyond damaged voice that way as a means to constantly remind Kalique and Titus of their attempted assassination of their brother; to which, one may add, made Titus only compare his sister to their mother other than her unluckiness in love and love for wrinkles, but now her mother’s distrust and paranoia in others. –However, the odds of Balem, his Entitled guards, and Caine remembering what happened after a team of keepers had them blanked seemed pretty slim. Caine already had his fangs stuck deep in the neck of the eldest primary when Chicanery walked in with a list of Jupiter duties that needed to be addressed within the next 13 hours. She had to put a pause on the job, pulling everyone out and Balem healed within days. _Mostly_. That irritating whisper that made her skin crawl kept her from getting close enough to strangle the life out of him instead of it being ripped out.

The story never stuck through when it came to the council finishing their verdict for the albino runt. Caine stood in a pair of space-titaniumide cuffs, repeated telling them that he bit _someone_ but he didn’t know why. Stinger Apini took the blame, even though he had no idea how it all happened. Kalique only stood on the sidelines, her frown lines more prominent as she looked over the preceding. She almost felt bad for the two of them because they were about to be stripped of rank and discharged from their positions for something that she concocted without their consent. Caine probably would receive the worst of sentences due to the physical nature of his crimes. Titus merely gave his sister’s shoulder a pat, mumbling ‘ _we have nothing but endless time, my dear sister; we’ll have another chance_ ’ near her before leaving the council judgement.

* * *

It wasn’t that Kalique _hated_ Balem, no, that idea was simply preposterous. It was more of a matter of Balem being to unravel and becoming more unstable as their endless days passed. While harvesting had always been a large part of the world he was raised in, he never did seem to grasp that the _terrsies_ were much identical to him, just millennia behind in knowledge and science to the universe around them. He nearly caused a full collapse of a _terrsie_ world—a world so close to Kalique’s cherished Cerise. She seemed to recall its name as Hala, or something like that. Balem was just so determined with his hopes of two of his baby _terrsie_ planets being close to harvest that he worked hard to see if they could speed the process up with genetic modifications. The result ended in a collapse in their families’ part in the large market and the other world, Olsir, being wiped out to a plague close to one that struck Seraphi’s Earth in the 14th century. (In which Seraphi started valuing her harvests’ lives within the turn of the century.)

If it wasn’t Balem’s instability dismantling him, maybe it had more to do with the fact she knew her family was unwinding quickly and Balem was quick to put to blame. Their mother was reaching her 92nd millennium; an astonishing record for many Entitleds. She was probably the 20th to ever make the landmark age, however, no matter how much Regenex you’re dipped in or how many bugs you get coded out of, the mental degeneration of age, time, and the emotional damage put on such a well aged, gilded creature starts to wear you down. Her mother showed the earliest signs. Her compassion for human life, the same human life that continued to prolong her life, began to eat at her to the point where she almost caused her family's’ industry to crumble. Kalique wasn’t necessarily mad about it, just genuinely confused. Balem, however, was livid. He worked hard to secure their ranking as business flourished. To Balem, their mother was greedy. To Seraphi, she was worn with age and had come to terms with one day dying. Undoubtedly, she never expected her death to be at the hands of her eldest child.

But no; _he survived the bite after all_. Their mother died just a few years after those gaping wounds in his neck healed and his grating whisper continued to mock their mother for her betrayal in the Abrasax Industries. She never could tell if the words he spoke of their mother were true. He made it sound like he truly loved mother when she knew deep in her gut that he was the one who threw her from the balcony of Seraphi’s fortress over the water. The pain in her heart that she was never able to reconcile their differences before her untimely murder was one thing that time just couldn’t get rid of– no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

152 or so years later she had a two new chances: Seraphi emerged once more as the beautiful and confident Jupiter Jones. The other chance came back just a day after her mother’s recurrence was smuggled on to her planet—Jupiter Jones’ newly found guard dog. Kalique had her chance to finally become friends with her mother, even if she technically wasn’t and never would be the same woman who raised her. She prayed that history wouldn’t repeat itself, but she couldn’t help but hope that Caine would sink his canines into Balem’s throat and actually tear it out this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Space_Romantic for being the beta for this fic. It's been about 9 years since I've actually written up anything and actually posted it.


End file.
